


Teacher's Pet

by erenismydad



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, College, College Student Eren Yeager, College Student Jean Kirstein, College Student Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Eren Yeager Is a Fuckboy, Eren Yeager Is a Tease, Eren Yeager is a Little Shit, F/M, Fanfiction, Multi, Older Eren Yeager, eren fanfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:47:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28763550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erenismydad/pseuds/erenismydad
Summary: Y/N is starting her first year of college, alongside her best friend Sasha Blouse. Her intentions are to get straight A's and work hard to obtain her goals towards career. However, when her world collides with troublemaker Eren Yeager, her entire world changes for better and for worst.
Relationships: Eren Yeager & Reader, Jean Kirstein & Reader
Comments: 12
Kudos: 70





	1. Prologue

As you get older, things start to change. Your environment, your friends, your love interests, and eventually yourself. Eventually, all the good things that you know and love always come to an end, whether you **like it or not**.

"This is all your fault!" You screamed at the top of your lungs not caring that you were surrounding by all of your friends, and soon to be enemies. "You're the reason that I'm like this Eren."

"You don't mean that..." Eren's voice cracked a bit as he tried to get himself out of this situation. A feeling that you know a little to well by now.

"I do mean it, I wish I would have never met you." Watching his face dropped filled the pit of your stomach with sadness, but also a hint of **pleasure**.

You broke him just like he did you.

\------------


	2. New Beginnings

"Okay girls lets go through this one more time."

Grabbing her clipboard from the dashboard, your mother closed the car door behind her and began to check off her very long list of items she demanded you and Sasha bring to your first year of college. "Alright, toothpaste."

**Check.**

"First Aid Kit."

**Check.**

"Pads, lotion, and..." She cleared her throat a bit before she listed the last item on the list.

"Condoms? Not that you will be using them, but better safe than sorry." Or so she thinks.

"Yes mom we got everything, now can you go. Me and Sasha want to go check in." You whined as Sasha made a pouty face, one of her signature moves to make anyone do anything she wanted.

"Alright girls fine, you can go. Just take care of each other okay? I'm gonna miss both of you a lot." She teared up as she pulled the both of you into a group hug in the middle of the college parking lot.

Waving goodbye to your mom as she got back into her car, you made sure to continue until she eventually drove away. "We're free!" You yelled to the top of your lungs as you threw your arms in the air. "Finally." Sasha added on as she began to look around. "I'm starving."

Rolling your eyes, you pulled out your phone and opened up the mail app checking your notifications to find the instructions on where to locate your dorm. "Alright it says we need to go to Maria Hall, check in at the front desks and there will be some volunteers to help us carry our bags up." Nodding at each other, the two of you began to walk towards your new home for the next four years.

\------------

After checking in, you and Sasha made small talk until a group of four guys wearing football jerseys came up to you. "Y/N and Sasha, right?" The tall guy in the front said. He had blondish brown hair and stubble growing along his jawline. He was handsome and totally noticing the fact that you were analyzing his face. "Yep, that's us." You awkwardly laughed as he smiled at the two of you and began to grab your bags.

"So, you know our names, what about yours?" Sasha spoke up as she looked around the crowded building trying to find any site of food.

"I'm Jean." The blondish boy from earlier said. "That's Connie, Reiner, and Armin." He pointed to the rest of the guys who began to pick up the last of our belongings. "Nice to meet you all." You smiled as they began to lead the way.

"There's suppose to be another one of us, but knowing him, he's probably showing off to the new girls right now." Jean scoffed as he continued to lead the way to our room. "Who?" You asked out of curiosity wondering who he was talking about.

"Speak of the devil." Reiner mumbled under his breath as he looked towards the direction of a slender, but built, guy leaning against the wall as he made a short blonde girl giggle. "Eren, you mind, I don't know, actually being in the group you were assigned with." Jean rolled his eyes as he caught the attention of both Eren and the girl.

"I'll see you later." Eren said as he winked at the girl and walked towards our way. He towered over you looking down at you with a smug look on his face. His hair was tied into a half up half down bun. As your eyes traveled down his hair, you noticed a slight tattoo on the side of his neck, but you couldn't quite see what it was. As well as three piercings along his left ear. He was wearing his football jersey over a gray hoodie, paired with black ripped jeans, and black and white vans.

"Wanna take a picture? It'll last longer." He chuckled as he noticed that you've been staring him up and down, along with everyone else. "Anyways, Room 23B is right here." You stumbled over your words trying to change the topic of conversation.

Walking into your room, you gasped as you looked around at your new home. "This is pretty nice." You said out loud as you walked around the empty room. "And they even have a minifridge!" Sasha shouted causing chuckling from a few of the guys.

"Alright, here's your bags. If you guys need anything else or you just need a friend, you can always find me." Jean said sweetly as he handed you one of your bags slightly touching his hand against yours.

Eren rolled his eyes with a chuckle as he watched the two of you. "Always trying to get in a girl's pants, huh Jean?" Quickly making distance between the two of you, Jean cursed out Eren as they all made their way out your dorm.

"They were cute." Sasha wiggled her eyebrows as she playfully bumped into you. She wasn't lying, they were pretty good-looking. Especially Jean, but mostly Eren.

"Aht Aht, I do not have any time for boys this semester. I need to stay focused and make sure I have perfect grades this year." You said as you walked towards your luggage and began to unpack. "Of course you do." Sasha huffed as she rolled her eyes.

But it was true. You didn't need any distractions this year, you worked super hard to make sure you got into this college and get accepted into their medical program. It was one of the best medical programs in the state of New York. The last thing you're worried about was having fun with some boy who isn't gonna be in your life forever anyways.

_But plans are always changing._

_\------------_

_*Beep Beep Beep*_

Snoozing your alarm, you woke up rubbing your groggy eyes. Looking at the time, you got up from your bed quietly making sure not to wake Sasha as you grabbed your shower caddy and headed outside your dorm to the community showers. These things were gross. All those YouTube videos you spent watching in preparation for the dorm life couldn't prepare you for this at all. Taking a quick shower, you got out and quickly and got dressed for your very first class of the semester.

Walking through the semi crowded campus, you used the GPS feature on your phone to lead the way to your class. It was Biology and your teacher was Ms. Zoe. Making your way to the outside of the class, you lightly opened the door walking inside to see that the class was already half full. 

"Y/N?" A familiar voice said causing you to turn to your right only to be met with Jean, Eren and a another freckled faced boy sitting in between them. "Oh hey Jean." You smiled at him as you slowly changed your direction towards Eren. "Hey Eren." You said softly, but instead of being met with a greeting, he simply ignored you as he continued scrolling on his phone.

Rolling your eyes, you walked to the front of the class, taking a seat right in front of the teacher's desk. Looking back, you noticed Jean sighing looking down at his desk, his shoulders slumped down.

"Sorry I'm late class! I was so fascinated by this baby squirrel I saw on my way here that I just had to stop and follow it." Ms. Zoe said as she walked to the front of the class smiling ear to ear. You didn't know if you should be glad that she seemed nice or terrified by the amount of energy she had at nine in the morning.

"Hmm, now first order of business, let's do icebreakers." Laughing, she sat on top of her desk with her legs crossed as she swung them back and forth. "My name is Hange Zoe, I am a scientist slash college professor, and I'm super excited to be teaching you all this semester." She shouted out loud as she abruptly jumped from her desk. "Now who wants to go first."

Quickly jumping up from your seat, you cleared your throat as you looked around the classroom. You began to tell the class your name and how this was your first year of college and that you wanted to be a pediatrician in the future.

After your introduction, you sat as the class went around sharing information about themselves until it finally landed on Eren. "Ooo, star quarterback Mr. Eren Jaeger, it's your turn to present." Hange said as she was filled with glee. It was almost as if she was starstruck by Eren, who is apparently the quarterback of the football team. Good to know.

"I don't really feel like it." He shrugged as he laid back into his chair still distracted by his phone. "You have to go, everyone else went." Hange deflated a little by his lack of interest in her class.

Sighing, he slowly stood up putting his phone down on the desk for the first time since he entered the class. "You all know my name and what I do, um, and I want to be a doctor I guess, like my father." He said plain and simple as he sat back down into his seat picking his phone up once again.

_"Wants to be a doctor, but won't pay attention."_ You thought to yourself as you rolled your eyes and looked back at Hange.

\------------

Class continued as normal, _kind of_. Eren interrupted the class at least seven times and made slick remarks about Hange's body. It's as if he thinks the world revolves around him and you couldn't wait to get out of there.

As soon as the bell rung, you gathered up your books and your bookbag and headed towards the door until someone grabbed onto your arm pulling you to the side only for it to turn out to be Jean. "Did you need something?" You asked concern as you could feel his hand trembling a bit.

"I just wanted to know how you were settling in so far." Jean smiled as he ran his hand through his hair. "Everything's good, thanks for asking." You returned the smile as you began to start walking towards the door.

"Are you busy tonight?" He muttered out before you had a chance to leave. "Not really, why?"

"Do you want to go bowling tonight? A couple of my friends are going and I thought I might as well invite you since you're new and should get to know some more people." He said as he twiddled with his fingers. "I don't know, it's a school night..." You nibbled on your lip as you couldn't think of a better excuse.

"Come on, just one night, and Sasha can come too." He pleaded as he grabbed onto your shoulders. His grip tight, but gentle as his thumbs rubbed your shoulders soothing you.

"Fine." You smiled as you watched his face lit up with joy. "Okay, see you tonight!" He said as he grabbed his stuff quickly walking out the classroom, bumping into the wall on his way out.

_"What did I just get myself into?"_

\------------

"We're so going!" Sasha shouted as she began to scrimmage through her closet looking for something to wear. That is not the answer you were hoping to hear.

"We barely know them, what if they try to kidnap us?" You pleaded as you slumped back into your bed watching Sasha as she scrambled all over the place.

"First of all, I'd like to see them try. Second of all, even if they do, who cares? They're hot." Sasha smirked as you chuckled and got up from your bed walking over to your closet. "Plus, it's our first time being away from our parents and we can do whatever we want without asking them for permission. We deserve to have a little fun once in a while."

Maybe she's right, one night of fun couldn't hurt and it would be nice to get to know some new people. Connections are one of the things I'm gonna need if I want to succeed anyways. "Alright, I made my decision. Let's go have some fun." You shouted as Sasha jumped up and down clapping her hands.

\----------

Getting out of the uber, you and Sasha walked in the bowling arena looking around until you spotted Jean waving his hand to signal the both of you over to him. Walking up to him, you smiled as you got in close proximity of him. "I'm so glad you could make it." He got up and gave you a quick side hug. The smell of lavender oozing off him as he was close to you.

Smiling you looked around to see Connie, Armin, Reiner, the freckled boy from earlier, and a tall slender shy boy avoiding eye contact from everyone else. "That's Marco and that's Bertolt." Jean quickly said as he introduced the new people.

Looking around once more, you noticed that everyone was there except Eren, of course. For someone who was annoying and narcissistic, you couldn't stop thinking about him for some reason. You were intrigued.

"If you're looking for Eren, he should be here any time soon." Jean whispered in your ear causing your heart to jump a bit. "I-I'm not!" You yelled in a low whisper. Feeling embarrassed you sat down next to Sasha trying to shake your mind off of this mysterious guy. "Here he comes, and he brought a friend." Jean said as a slight smirk grew on his face.

Turning your head to look, there was Eren walking with the blonde girl you remember from move-in day.

"Aw Jean, you waited for me? I knew you secretly liked me." Eren smiled as he pulled Jean into a hug causing Jean to gag and push him off. "And who's this?" Jean pointed at the blonde girl that nobody seemed to know. "It's Hitch." She spoke up and snuggled into Eren's side as he wrapped his arm around her.

Chuckling to yourself you looked away. Well, there goes any thought I ever had about him gone. "So lets play." You stood up and grabbed one of the bowling balls walking up to the lane. Taking a deep breath you rolled the ball carefully watching as it hit a perfect strike. "Beat that!" You smiled as you slowly walked away making sure to make eye contact with Eren, Hitch catching on.

"I can do that." She huffed as she got up and grabbed one of the balls. Rolling it, everyone watched as the ball went straight into the gutter, twice. Rolling her eyes, she walked back to her seat sitting down next to Eren who wouldn't stop looking in your direction.

Sitting patiently, you watched as everyone went until it was Eren's turn. "Your turn Eren." Armin said as he was keeping track of everyone. "Make sure you don't slip up!" Jean taunted him as he laid back into his seat.

"Don't worry, I know how to work the holes." Eren smirked and licked his lips as he looked in your direction slowly putting his fingers into the three holes. Swallowing, you looked down feeling yourself get hot. Rolling the ball, Eren walked away before looking to see if the ball hit anything. Unsurprisingly, he made a strike.

Hitch looked at you basically scowling, as Eren made his way back over to her. "Come on lets go do something else." She whispered into his ear while tugging on his shirt. "Not now." Eren dismissed her as he laid back in the chair.

"Fine. Then lets just do it here." She bit her lip as she grabbed his face turning it towards her. Planting a gentle kiss on his lips, it only got more intense as she began to nibble on his lower lip. Eren slowly giving into her temptation.

"Can you not do that while everyone else is sitting here?" Connie whaled as he shook his arms frantically. They broke up and Hitch made sure to look in your direction raising her eyebrow towards you.

So that's how she wants to play? Fine, two can play this game, even though you have no idea what you're doing. "Y/N." Armin said insinuating that it was your turn.

Getting up, you grabbed the ball walking past Eren and Hitch, making eye contact with him only. You slowly bent over pretending you were getting a good angle on where to roll the ball. Looking back, you bit your lip as you saw Eren looking at you with hungry eyes. Smirking, you turned back around and made your roll getting another strike.

Walking back to your seat, you chuckled and sat down. "Hitch when are you gonna make a score? You're still at zero." Her cheeks flushed red by your little comment, causing everyone else to laugh. Regaining her cool, she laughed as she shook her head.

"I don't need to win this stupid game, I already won." She looked at you with a devious smile as she whispered something into Eren's ear causing her to have his full attention. "We're gonna go." He said as he quickly got up grabbing Hitch's hand causing her to stand up as well.

"But the game isn't over." You spoke up showing your annoyance. "It is for us, we got better things to do." He scoffed as they began to walk towards the exit, and just like that he was cold again. Looking back, Hitch smiled ear to ear, having satisfaction of getting to you.

_You won...._   
  
  
  
  
  


_this time._


	3. Focused

It's been weeks since that fiasco of a bowling game happened. You haven't talked to Eren since then, but it doesn't bother you much. After the stunt Hitch pulled it made you realize that you're better off just leaving him alone. Which you should be getting used to considering that they have made things official between them.

You've been putting your full attention into studying and worrying about your classes. However, you were able to make a little time for a certain someone. Besides Sasha, you've been seeing Jean every now and then. Nothing serious, just two friends enjoying each other's company.

____________

"Wait, stop." You pulled away panting as you looked at Jean who was laying on top of you. "What? Did I do something wrong?" He questioned truly concerned as he gave you a bit of space. 

Yeah, you and Jean have been seeing each other for a little bit. Not exclusively dating or anything, just a couple make-out sessions every now and then. You two haven't made it all the way though, at least not yet.

"I just need a second." You chuckled as you took a minute to breath. "You're a good kisser." You smiled as you twirled a piece of his hair around with your index finger.

"You're not that bad yourself." Jean laughed as his hand slowly caressed your thigh. Sitting up, he laid back on the headboard of his bed, grabbing a bottle of water from his nightstand to take a sip. "Want some?" He asked as he slowly moved the bottle to your lips allowing you to take a quick sip. "Good girl." He chuckled as he placed the bottle back onto the desk.

"We should go." You said as you stood up and began to fix your hair which was now a hot mess. "We have to be to class in a ten minutes."

"Already? I thought we would lay in bed for a little bit and cuddle." He pouted as he reached his hand out to touch yours. "Well if you wanted to cuddle then maybe we shouldn't have make-out sessions at eight in the morning when we both have class at nine." You laughed as you held his hand from across the bed. "Let's skip it then, and stay in bed." Jean said hoping for your answer to be yes, but it wasn't.

"Fine, I won't be coming to class today, but we're definitely gonna finish where we left off later." He said playfully as he kissed the top of your hand and let it go so that you could make it to class.

Jean was nice, he was _safe_.

____________

Walking to class, you looked down at your phone to check the time. 8:53. Okay still got 7 more minutes to get to class. Sighing, you picked up your pace trying to make it to class faster.

"Y/N!" Stopping in your tracks, you turned around to see who called your name. Oh great, it was once again Mr. Eren Jaeger. "What is it Eren?" You responded, but decided to keep walking so that you could make it to class. If he had something to say so bad he could say it as the both of you walked.

"I see you stopping by the frat house, sneaking into Jean's room. Who would have know for a teacher's pet that you're so scandalous." Eren teased as he jogged a bit to catch up to your pace. "Are you mad that I'm not going to your room instead?" You said as you looked to your side up at him.

For a split second, you could see him panicking from your response, but of course, he was always one step ahead. "Why would I be when I have someone in my room every night already?" He said as he cocked his head to the side raising his eyebrow.

Shaking your head, you rolled your eyes and ignored his last remark. He always knew how to get under your skin. How could anyone actually stand this man?

"If that's all you had to say, you can leave me alone now. I have a class to get to." You said as you picked up your speed a bit more. Looking down at your phone the time now read 8:57. Walking up to the building, you entered and walked to your Biology class.

Making your way to the front of the class, you sat down and started unloading your bookbag. Which seemed like forever, Ms. Zoe finally entered the class room and started putting her lesson plan out onto the desk.

"Good morning class. I'm super excited for cl-." Before Hange could finish her sentence, snickering came from the back of the class. Looking to the back, you saw Eren laughing as he looked at something on his phone.

"Mr. Jaeger, am I interrupting something?" Hange shouted from the front of the classroom with her hands on her hip. Oh great, here we go once again.

"I mean now you kind of are." Eren grinned with a smug look on his face as the rest of the class started to 'ooh'.

"Can you stop being such an asshole for once in your life?" You said annoyed as you made eye contact with him. Someone needs to put this little shit in his place. "Wow teacher's pet is scandalous and has a mouth on her." Eren laughed as he taunted you.

"Y'know wh-." Before you could finish your sentence, Hange shushed the class and let out a frustrated sigh. "We are suppose to be a class and come together, but everyone in here is just hostile." She shouted as she started to grab some of the papers off the desk.

"This is why I am assigning a bonding project." Her frown quickly turned into a smile as she began passing out the papers. "What does this have to do with biology?" You questioned as you looked at the paper.

"Well, they say that your environment can affect your personal behaviors. So in that case, if everyone gets to know a classmate better and bond, then maybe we can actually get somewhere in this class. It'll be a little experiment and you will have to write a five page paper describing your partner's current behavior and if this bonding experiment has changed your behavior, as well as your partner's. You have the entire semester to complete this project." Hange said as she returned back to the front of the classroom after handing out all the papers.

"I also will be assigning partners." She said which caused the entire class to groan with disappointment. "Since Mr. Kirstein isn't here today, I will be assigning his partner with who is left." Sighing, you cursed at the fact that you could have potentially been partners with Jean.

"Now first pair, Mr. Jaeger and Ms. Y/N." You eyes bulged wide open as you heard those words escape her mouth. "I'd rather not." Eren said as he showed his distaste for her decision.

"For the first time ever, I actually agree with him." You added on as you both pleaded with Ms. Zoe. "My decision is final! Maybe if Eren has a good head on his shoulders his behavior will change, and you never know, you two might become good friends." Hange smiled as she looked at the both of you.

Looking at Eren, you noticed that behind those cold, fuckboy, green eyes, was someone that was truly excited about this project.

Eren Jaeger is going to ruin my _life_.


	4. Partners

"Ugh." Groaning, you plopped back into your bed, using a pillow to muffle your screams. "Okay, now you're overreacting." Sasha said as she shook her head and went over to your bed, pulling the pillow from on top of you face.

"He's just so frustrating, I never met someone that's sole purpose is to push my buttons." You said as you sat up from your bed and looked at Sasha. Once again you were ranting to her about Eren. It's been weeks since the two of you were assigned as partners, and it has been a long 3 weeks.

"Okay, I know some of the story, but tell me it all from the beginning." Sasha said as she pulled up a chair next to your bed and took a seat.

"Okay, so this is how it went."

**_3 weeks earlier_ **

Adjusting your skirt, you knocked on the front door of the frat house. It was a few days after your teacher assigned the project and you wanted to get a head start on things. Since Eren is your partner, you knew that it is going to take a while to get things done.

Smiling, you were met by Connie opening the door. "Hey Connie!" You beamed as you stepped into the big wooden house, there was barely any furniture and the house was always a mess, but that's what you get when you're living in a frat.

"Hey Y/N, y'know I love when you visit, but Jean isn't here right now." Connie smiled as he closed the door.

"I know, I'm actually here for Eren." You said timidly as you played with your fingers. "Oh? So Eren huh?" Connie winked as he wiggled his eyebrows playfully.

"Gross, we're partners for a project." You laughed as you playfully hit Connie on the arm causing him to whine sarcastically. "He's in his room." Connie said as he disappeared down the hall.

Sighing, you walked up the creaky stairs and walked towards Eren room. Taking a deep breath, you opened the door and your eyes went wide.

Hitch was on top of Eren straddling him, with her chest bare. Holy shit, they're having sex right now. "Privacy much?" She yelled as you quickly shut the door shut. Leaning against the wall, you tried to calm your breathing after what you just witnessed. "Maybe she wanted to join." Is the last thing you heard from the room as you tried to forget what you just saw.

After a couple minutes, the door opened and Hitch came out, this time fully dressed. "I bet you wished you were me right now, huh?" She whispered in your ear, as she shoved into you hard and descended down the stairs. _Bitch._

Finally walking into the room, you looked at the bed that they were just in, and looked at Eren. He was still shirtless, but at least he had pants on. Analyzing him more, you were intrigued by the tattoo going across his ribcage. You could see that it was words, but couldn't quite read exactly what it was saying. Before you could figure it out, Eren had already put on a shirt.

"Okay, let's get to business." You snapped yourself back into focus, as you grabbed a notepad from your backpack. Nodding, Eren sat down on his bed, looking at you as you still stood by the door way. "You know you can sit down on the bed right?" He smiled as he tapped the spot right next to him.

"After what you and Hitch were just doing, I'm gonna have to pass." You said as you made a disgusted face.

Sighing, Eren got up from the bed and opened his closet door. After searching for a minute, he pulled out a blanket and placed it over the bed. "Will you sit now?" He asked as he flattened out the blanket.

"Fine." You mumbled as you made your way towards the bed and took a seat. "Okay, so for this project we need to get to know each other more." You said as you looked down at your notepad and started to write both of your names. "I guess we could ask each other some questions." You said as you looked up and made eye contact with Eren who was looking down at you with focus. It made your heart skip a beat for some odd reason.

"We could make it fun and play 21 questions." He smirked as he ran his fingers throughout his hair. "No way." You scoffed as you shook your head and look down at your notepad tapping your pen on the side of it.

"Why not?" Eren asked as he repositioned himself on the bed and laid back. "Because that's dumb." You rolled your eyes as you looked at him. You wanted to get this project over with, but the two of you still had no progress done. You didn't want to play 21 questions with him, but you can't even have a normal conversation with him without him being an asshole for one second. After thinking for a couple minutes, you sighed and took a deep breath. "Fine, let's play."

Smirking, Eren sat up and placed his hand on his chin as he thought of his first question. "I'll go easy on you, what's your favorite color?" He asked.

"Easy, blue." You said as he made a gagging face. "Green is the way to go." He chuckled a bit as he waited for you to ask your question.

"What does the tattoo on your neck and ribcage say?" You bit your lip curious to know the answer. "Guess we're getting right into it huh, why don't you look for yourself." He said softly as he leaned in towards you, both of your faces only inches apart from each other. He tilted his head to the side so you could see his neck tattoo.

It was a small _rose_ going down the side of his neck. "What does it mean?" You asked as he looked you in your eyes, still barely space between the two of you. "I got it in honor of my mom, it was her favorite flower." He said softly almost a whisper as the eye contact never broke between the two of you. "And the one of your rib?"

Eren backed away from you a bit as he slowly pulled his shirt off. Grabbing your hand, he ran it across his ribcage, tracing your fingers along his tattoo that read _Forever._ "What about this one?" You asked as you looked at him, but he wouldn't make eye contact with you. "That one is personal." He cleared his throat as he looked down at his lap.

"It's your turn." You whispered as you could feel the tension surrounding the room. Eren took a deep breath and scooted closer to you on the bed.

Looking up, he placed his hand on your thigh causing you to jump a little. "What are you doing?" You said in a low whisper as you watched his actions carefully. "What do you think about me?" He asked as his hand inched up closer.

"You? You frustrate me, make me question why I talk to you.." You started to trail off as his hand had made his way up to your hip. "What else?" He whispered as he moved his face closer to yours.

"A-And you make me feel a lot of things..." You said as you lost your train of thought as Eren placed his forehead against yours pulling you close. "W-What are doing?" You questioned softly as your heart started beating faster. It felt as if your chest was going to burst, and you think he knew that too. "You make me feel a lot of things too." Eren whispered as he looked at you with those big green eyes. He slowly started to lean in, and for a second, you felt yourself leaning in too.

Before anything could happen, the two of you separated quickly from each other as his room door swung open. "Connie told me you were h-." Looking towards the door, you saw Jean and you knew it looked bad from his point of view. You looked flushed and Eren cheeks were red, and it didn't help that his shirt was still off as well. "What the fuck is going on?" Jean shouted as he stormed into the room and got in between the both of you.

"We were just working on our project, we're done now." You stuttered on your words as you quickly got up from the bed and fixed your skirt. "Come on Jean, let's go." You smiled as you grabbed his hand and tried leading him towards the door.

Jerking his hand from you, he got in Eren's face and pushed him. "I swear if you fucking do anything to her, I'll kill you." Jean shouted as Eren chuckled and shook his head not feeling bothered by what was going on. "You always do this, and I'm not gonna sit here and watch this turn into another Mikasa situation." Jean said loudly as he pushed Eren one more time and grabbed your hand walking towards the door. _Mikasa, who's Mikasa?_

Looking back, you made eye contact with Eren, and for the first time, he looked disappointed.


	5. Together

⚠️ **This Chapter Contains Mature Content, Continue At Your Own Risk!** ⚠️ ****

Walking into Jean's room, he closed the door behind you two as he sighed and leaned against the wall with his arms crossed against his chest. "Do you want to explain what just happened?" He asked calmly, but you knew he was far from calm.

"It was nothing, we were doing our project, and you know how Eren can get. I promise you, nothing happened Jean." You said softly as you walked over to him and placed your hands on his arms, slowly moving them down to his sides to calm him down. You couldn't tell him the truth, he would kill Eren, and you didn't want to hurt him.

"I'm just worried about you, one minute you say you can't stand him, and then the next minute it's like he's all you think about. I feel like I'm wasting my time." Jean sighed as he bowed his head and shook it.

"We're not even together. I told you nothing happened, but even if something did, you can't do anything about that. Jean, I care about you okay, only you, so I need you to trust me." You said as you picked his head up and caressed his cheek. Something was bothering him, more than this.  
"Y'know you can tell me anything right?"

"It's just.. I've been through this before." Jean said as he melted into your embrace. "I just don't want it to happen again." He took a deep shakey breath as he grabbed your other hand and squeezed it a bit.

"Was it with Mikasa?" You questioned and he nodded his head. Letting go of you, he walked over to his bed and sat down, you shortly following after him. "Tell me what happened."

"Well, Mikasa used to go to school here last year when I was a freshman. She was amazing. She was tough, but had a soft spot for those close to her. I really liked her and we got super close. Things got pretty serious between us, but as always, Eren stepped into the equation. He put on his charm and it drove her crazy. She started spending less time with me and more time with him, until eventually-" Jean stopped a bit to clear his throat. It was hard for him to relive the past. "They got together, and they were inseparable, and for a second, I thought maybe Eren had finally found his match. However, that was wrong and he broke her heart, badly. She was messed up so bad and embarrassed by what he did to her that she transferred and we haven't seen her since." Jean finally finished as he looked up at you.

"That's why I get worried about you being around Eren, because I know how he is." He said which made you think back at all your interactions with Eren. He was bad news, and you knew that, but you couldn't stay away. After hearing this though, maybe it would have been best if you _did_.

"You don't have to worry about that, I'll keep my distance." You smiled at Jean as you leaned in a gave him a gentle kiss. "How about we go on a date?" You said which caused his cheeks to go red.

"But you just said we weren't dating?" Jean smirked as he pulled you close, his hand gripping your waist. "We'll see how this date goes and maybe that'll change." You whispered as you ran your hand through his hair. "When?" He asked.

"This Saturday."

"It's a date."

____________

"I can't believe you're going on a date with Jean." Sasha giggled as she helped you zip up your dress. "I know, it's gonna be perfect." You smiled as you checked your outfit in the mirror. "What do you think?"

"You look hot, if he doesn't want to date you after he sees this outfit, I will." Sasha smirked as she hugged you from behind. "All seriousness though, I hope you have fun, Jean seems like a nice guy." She said which made you nod in agreement. He is, that's why I'm gonna make sure I make him the happiest man alive.

"Okay, I need to go. He said he'll be downstairs in 5 minutes." You said as you grabbed a small jacket to throw over and grabbed your purse. "Have fun, and don't forget to use a condom if you go all the way!" Sasha shouted down the hall as you rushed to go downstairs.

____________

Stepping inside the restaurant, you looked around amazed. Leave it to Jean to pick a fancy dinner for your date. "This looks amazing." You said in awe as the waiter walked the both of you to your seats. "I'm glad you liked it, and I picked out the booth seat so we can sit next to each other." He smiled as the two of you sat down.

"You look amazing by the way." Jean smiled as his eyes gazed up and down your body. "You don't look too bad yourself." You smirked as you analyzed his outfit. He was wearing a black turtle neck, and fitted plaid slacks, with a watch around his wrist to compliment the black tones in his outfit.

As the two of chatted throughout the dinner, your like for Jean grew. He was funny, nice, and caring. You knew that if you stayed by his side, you would always have someone who had you as their best interest.

As the two of you finished dinner, you left the restaurant and got into his car. "So now what?" You asked as you looked at him. "What do you wanna do?" He asked as he kept on hand on the wheel and place his right hand on your bare thigh squeezing it.

"We can go hang out a little bit more at your place." You said softly as your heart started to beat faster waiting for his response. "Whatever you want." He smirked as his hand stayed on your thigh the entire ride to the frat.

Walking inside, the two of you quickly went up the stairs trying to get to his room as quickly as possible. Seeing Eren's door, you could tell the lights were on meaning he was inside.

Going into Jean's room, you sat down on his bed and took off your jacket. He closed the door and made his way over to the bed sitting down next to you. "So there's something I want to ask you since this date was the best one I've ever been on." Jean chuckled as he scratched the back of his neck getting nervous.

"Yes." You said as you looked at him and grabbed his face making him look at you. "I'll be your girlfriend."

"And what if I wasn't going to ask that?" Jean laughed as he looked into your eyes deeply. "I know you too well for that not to be the question." You said softly as you never broke eye contact with him.

"Y/N, you mean a lot of me." Jean whispered as he looked at you with hungry eyes. "So do you to me." You responded back to him as the both of you leaned into a kiss. Jean gripped your waist, your dress ridding up as he pulled you onto his lap.

Never breaking the kiss, Jean unzipped your dress from behind, pulling it down your shoulders exposing your bra. Breaking the kiss to look at you, he bit his lip as he made his way to your neck, sucking on it softly. "God you're so sexy." He mumbled against your neck, as he grinned your hips against him causing the both of you to moan. Pulling away from you, he laid you on the bed, and began to slowly take off his clothes, until he was left in his boxer briefs.

Moving over to you, he slowly peeled your dress off until you were only left in your bra and underwear. Getting on top of you, he wrapped your legs around him as he kissed his way down from your lips, to your breasts. Grabbing one of them, he peeled off the bra on the other gently placing his mouth on your nipple. Sucking on it, his other hand moved down to to your underwear and began to slowly stroke your vagina making you bite your lip to hold back your moans. "See how wet you are for me already?" He whispered in a low deep voice.

His hand dipped into your underwear, his fingers moving towards your opening. "Jean wait." You said as you sat up a bit causing him to stop concerned. "What? Did I do something wrong?" He asked genuinely worried.

"No it's just, I'm not ready to put anything inside me yet. I'm still a virgin." You said embarrassed as you looked down. "That's fine, I can make you feel good by using my tongue." Jean smirked as he lifted your head to make sure you were watching him as he kept eye contact with you as he grabbed your underwear by his teeth and slowly pulled them down exposing you bare.

Repositioning himself, he grabbed your legs and placed them on his shoulders as he gripped your thighs and dipped his head down toward your area. You head threw back as he licked your clit, swirling his tongue around in circles. Looking up at you, he shook his head. "I want you to watch me." He demanded as he dipped back down sucking on your clit, as his thumb rubbed your opening back in forth causing your legs to shake a bit. "Jean you're gonna make me moan too loud." You said panting as you looked down at him. "So do it."

"But the whole house will hear it." You said worried. "Good." He responded as he moved his tongue and thumb faster making you squirm and finally giving in moaning loudly as you gripped his hair pushing his face down more into your vagina. His warm tongue did wonders as he moaned into you causing a vibration against your clit. "Fuck!" You screamed out as you threw your head back into the pillow.

Pulling away to get some air for a bit, Jean spit onto your area and rubbed it into your clit with his thumb as he looked at you smirking. "I want you to cum for me okay?" He said as he went back down sucking and moving his tongue against you, your juices and his saliva merging with each other. Moving your hips, you rubbed your vagina against his tongue as you felt yourself getting closer and closer until you finally-

"Jean!" You screamed loudly as your body shook uncontrollably, his grip still tight on your thighs as he kept licking until you slowly came down from your high. Breathing heavy, you watched as he came up from the bottom of the bed and laid down next to you pulling you close into his arms. "Let me do you now." You said causing him to shake his head. "Tonight was about you, and I think I did a good job at showing that." He smiled as he kissed your forehead.

He really did.

____________

"Miss Zoe, Me and Eren want to switch partners." You said to her as she studied you and Eren intensively. "And you agree with this too Eren?" She looked at him even though he could care less who he was partnered with.

Nudging his shoulder, he sighed and shook his head yes. "And why is it that you want to switch?" She placed her hand on her chin as she stroked it waiting for either one of you to answer.

"Because, we just can't get along with each other and it's ruining our personal lives outside of the class. It's affecting our other friendships and relationships." You said hoping she would change her mind and the both of you could get over this.

"You make a good argument, but no my choice still stands. The project isn't meant for everyone to get along, it is to show how your environment changes based on the people you meet and it sees that you two are doing that, even if it is negative. So no, your partner choice is final." Ms. Zoe said as she clasped her hands and smiled big. "Now anymore questions?"

Rolling your eyes, you walked out her office, Eren following behind. "Thanks a lot. It's like you don't even want to switch." You sighed as you looked at him. "Because I don't, you're the only one that has a problem with it." Eren said in a harsh tone as he crossed his arms against his chest.

"Really? Because you seem like you always have a problem with me!" You shouted as you picked up your pace shaking your head. "The only person with a problem is you because of the incident with your little boyfriend." Eren scoffed as he walked past you.

"How do you know he's my boyfriend?" You questioned as you walked a bit faster to catch up with Eren. "The whole house knows it after what the both of you did last night." He rolled his eyes something about him seeming bothered. Feeling your cheeks heat up, you sighed and grabbed his arm to stop him from walking.

"Okay, I'm sorry. I just promised Jean I would stay away from you, but obviously we can't do that because of our project so if you want to work on it right now we can. The faster we finish it, the faster we can go on with our lives." You said as you looked at him noticing him becoming less tense. "Okay let's go."

__________

Walking into Eren's room, you tried to forget the last time you were in here and what happened. Walking over to his desk, you sat down in the chair, as he sat down on his bed. Grabbing your notepad out from your backpack, you took out a pen and started to write down in it. "Okay let's finish our 21 questions game from last time." You said as you looked up at him.

"Are you serious? It didn't end well last time." He smirked for the first time since you were with each other today. "Yeah, it's my turn." You said as you wrote down your question and looked up at him.

_"What happened with you and Mikasa?"_


End file.
